A touch panel is a system for positioning a touch by calculating the coordinates of the touch on a display screen, and includes a touch detector and a touch controller. The touch detector is installed in front of the display screen, and configured to detect the position of a touch by a user, and to transmit detected information to the controller, and the controller is configured to convert the information into coordinates, and then transmit the coordinates to a central processor, to receive a signal returned by the central processor, and to operate according to the signal, so that the user interacts with the touch panel.
As the touch panel is advancing, there is a demand for higher optical and electrical performance, a more pleasing appearance, and a lower cost thereof. Given a specification of the touch panel, if the cost thereof is lower, then a higher profit will be earned in an intense competition environment. Furthermore as a product carrying an active pen has emerged in the market, it is desirable to enable the touch panel to support the active pen at a low cost.